


please

by orphan_account



Series: Love Happened [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: the tuckers are all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please.......





	1. Ruby

I don't know when it happened exactly.

 

I remember sitting there talking to her one day, and I was just kinda staring, you know. I was just watching  the way she sat, with her legs crossed so perfectly, i wondered if she had practiced. And at the way her hair fell perfectly at her shoulders, like every peice had been delicately placed it each place. And, god, the way her eyes shone when she spoke, and the way she bit at her lip yo keep from laughing, and her laugh, god her laugh, it was like angels singing.

 

I'm so confused. I… I don't understand. 

 

Its not something I'm used to. I'm supposed to understand. I always understand, but I don't understand this. I don't understand why I feel like I'm floating but also like I'm so heavy, and I want to cry and laugh, and I want to throw up and smile and…. I don't understand. What is this?


	2. Red

You're in love


	3. Ruby

No, I can't be in love. I can't I can't ruin it I can't ruin it I don't want to lose her. I don't want yo lose what we have, I've known her forever, she's knows everything about me, and I know everything about her and can't lose that. Please I can't lose that.


	4. Craig

You won't lose her.


	5. Ruby

But what if she doesn't talk to me. What if she decides that she can't be friends with me because I love her. I can't lose her I need her I won't be able to trust anyone again. Can I keep it in. I can just never tell her. That has to work right.


	6. Craig

.............


	7. Red

...................


	8. Ruby

Please. 

 

 

I can't lose her

 

 

She's all I have

 

I……

 

 

Please…..


End file.
